


~Fandom x reader~

by shadowslayer601



Category: Anything - Fandom, Darkwing Duck (Cartoon), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowslayer601/pseuds/shadowslayer601
Summary: I'm just a noob trying to be noticed ^~^But seriously, I hope you enjoy my writing!





	1. ~Coffee date~

I am a noob so I really hope you enjoy my writing

.

.

.

(y/n) p.o.v

I was heading down to my favorite coffee shop while the wind threatens to steal my (y/fc) beanie, as I turn a corner sanctuary fills my sights and I make haste to enter the cafe, the smell of freshly brewed coffee and the smell of muffins straight out of the oven invade my sense of smell, "I love this cafe." Varea the owner of the cafe waves at me "(y/nn)! Welcome back to the shack!" Varea grins, "Hey V! How's your morning going?" she shrugs " Slow but good, you?" I smile softly "looking for inspiration" she chuckles, " look around for a cozy spot, you might find something that will inspire you." While she grins I make my way over to a couch nearby a window when I trip over a stool leg "Gah-!" I shut my eyes ready for embarrassment to hit but it doesn't arrive, I feel two arms holding me but I'm dazed a bit. "Are you alright miss?" I look up to see a cute tan duck, "I-i uh..." I stare for a bit before realizing what he said. "Y-yes! Thank y-you for uh...catching me!" he smiles at me, my heart skips a beat " No problem! I'm Fenton by the way." He sets me back on my feet "I'm (y-y/n)" the blood in my face rises and I feel as if I was gonna explode " A-are you uh... I mean have you ordered yet?" Fenton blushes I blink a couple of times "I h-haven't actually!" he scratches his neck " W-would you like to uh have coffee with me?" he squeaks "that would be great!" I nod while he grins " Do you want to order now or?"

Fenton's p.o.v

"do you want to order now or?" I politely suggest she looks towards the counter and then looks at a couch "could we order now and pick a seat after we order?" she says " yeah! That's fine" she smiles sweetly - wow she's adorable- " wait did you say your name was Fenton?" she looks at me questionably I slowly nod " do you work for gyro gearloose?" she asks "I do actually!" I answer "I'm his old college friend!" she replies "how's he been since he's started his new project?" I gulp -does she know about gizmoduck?!- "u-uh he's doing okay with it, I'm actually his-" Intern" I get surprised when she interrupts me "how'd you know that!?" she goes a shade darker " I-i may or may not go to the labs whenever I-I'm bored...." she plays with her fingers " and sneak around the place and touch stuff" she facepalms now I go a shade darker "wait, what?" she covers her face " please don't tell gyro he will kill me if he finds out I move his stuff!" I start laughing "you're the one who moves his stuff!? hahaha! he goes crazy when he can't find his screwdriver and he blames lil bulb for it!" she moves her hands away " he does?" I nod while snickering " Yup, he even chases lil bulb around the lab!" she begins to giggle "poor lil bulb!" we continue to chat and joke until we make it to the counter " hello sir what would- (y/n)?" the lady at the counter stares at (y/n) "when did this happen!" the counter lady smirks at us 

(y/n) p.o.v

"nothing happened! We're just getting coffee!" I stare at the ground "do you know her?" fenton asks "wait! you haven't told him about me?" vi mocks hurt, "I thought I was your friend (y/n)" I quickly wave it off "no no no no It's not that it's just I didn't get to tell him about you yet!" vi laughs at my flustered expression "You're just too sweet (y/n), anyway what would you like to order?" vi sneaks a wink at me, I didn't think it was possible, but my blush went even darker Fenton saw this and smiles "you can order first if you'd like" he offers I shuffle in my place "oh thank you, well I'd just like to have a hot chocolate please" vi writes it down " and you sir?" he checks the board for anything appealing " may I have two chocolate muffins and uh...hot chocolate too please" vi grins "anything else?" Fenton and I share a glance " that's all, thank you" he waves, as we're moving vi grabs my sleeve "dibs maid of honor" and with that, I was left choking on air while shuffling towards the couch.......

 

I really hope that you enjoyed this! I may make a part two idrk but if you did just comment! Shadowslayer signing off  
Byeee


	2. TIMETABLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Announcement time  
> I'll be explaining my timetable for my next five years!

Hi lovelies, okay well I'm now in high school/college  
So I'll only have a few hours to write at home and/or during school, I am allowed  
to use my phone but not during class!-so I won't be ignoring my teacher/s or classmates  
I will be posting new chapters I've almost finished the 2nd chapter(no spoilers) /W\  
===================  
Posting chapters:  
Weekly if I'm able or either a fortnight  
I can take a request if you want to make one ^~^  
I won't be able to always post so, forgive me if it's annoying  
and I will continue Finton's page and start adding the others!  
=================== 

NOW THE CHAPTER YOU'VE PROBABLY NOT PREPARED FOR!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.Not really sorry if you got excited  
But I swear to you lovely readers I am writing the next story!  
Until next time, my lovelies~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore those who do enjoy my work I'll try my very best to submit writing for you!  
> Thank you for the kudos <3 you guys are the best (/-\\)

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed this I may carry on if you did and also check me out on wattpad!  
> Have a nice day/morning/night and afternoon! bye lovely people ^w^


End file.
